New Divide
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: A dream. That is all it is. But... It seems so real... Miko shouldn't have forced her to listen to that song... Only my OC is mine. I do not own the song.


This is what happens when 1) I listen to a very awesome song over and over and 2) Do bad things to my character that haven't happened in my story yet. I won't tell you everything, since it would give everything away, but I thought it would be nice to put this songfic up while I had it in my head.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The belong to Hasbro. "New Divide" belongs to the band Linkin Park. I don't own that either.**

* * *

Sky sighed as she curled up into a ball on her berth. Maybe, if she got a good recharge, everything that had happened could have been a dream. A bad dream, but still a dream. Hopefully... Hopefully...

-000000- -000000-

Sky on-lined in a desert. "What the...?"

The sky suddenly became dark as music began playing. It sounded suspiciously like the music to the song that Miko had forced her to listen to...

_I remember black skies_

_the lightning all around me.  
_

There were lights... yellow lights flashing around her. Sky became scared. And confused. Though she was mostly scared. What was going on?

_I remember each flash_

_as time began to blur  
_

Memories of Sky's time with her family in Heion showed, moving around until the pictures became blurry.

_Like a startling sign_

_that fate had finally found me  
_

An image of Darkraid appeared in front of her. His red optics shone with insanity as he held his sword high above his head. The sword came down toward Sky's spark chamber, but the image vanished before it hit.

_And your voice was all I heard._

_That I get what I deserve.  
_

Sky heard Waterfall's voice in her processor, telling her everything she had done wrong during the war. And the attack during Heion.

"No!" Sky screamed. She ran forward, trying to get away. Away from what, she wasn't sure.

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong!  
_

_To wash this memory clean!  
_

Sky ran, but didn't seem to be going anywhere. The voice she heard in her processor kept talking. A few tears stung her optics.

_Let the floods cross_

_the distance in your eyes!  
_

_Across this new divide!  
_

Sky finally stopped, panting heavily. Running was no use. All around her, memories of Heion played. Suddenly, there were bombs falling around her, like in the Heion attack. At least she didn't hear Waterfall's voice in her processor anymore.

_There was nothing in sight_

_but memories left abandoned.  
_

Sky covered her helm. When she uncovered it, the scenes were burning.

_There was nowhere to hide_

_the ashes fell like snow.  
_

Waterfall appeared then, a mile or so away from her. Sky began running toward him, but the ground began falling away. Sky tried to transform, but failed, so she could only back away.

_And the ground caved in_

_between where we were standing.  
_

_And your voice was all I heard  
_

_that I get what I deserve.  
_

She could hear Waterfall's voice again. She turned and sprinted back the way she had came. At least, that's what she thought. More tears stung her optics.

_So give me reason_

_to prove me wrong  
_

_to wash this memory clean.  
_

_Let the floods cross  
_

_the distance in your eyes!  
_

_Across this new divide!  
_

Sky kept running, even after his voice stopped. She finally tripped, and fell down. She stood again. She looked around and saw more images.

_In every loss,_

_in every lie,  
_

_in every truth that you'd deny.  
_

She saw the Autobots when she told them about Heion. About Darkraid. The betrayal on Arcee's faceplate. The shock and hurt on Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's. Optimus had his mask covering his faceplate, but there had been a look of disappointment in his optics.

_And each regret,_

_and each goodbye,  
_

_was a mistake to great to hide.  
_

Waterfall's and their sparklings mangled frames. Everyone who had off-lined during the Heion attack. The 'Bots she had failed to save.

_And your voice was all I heard_

_that I get what I deserve.  
_

She could hear Waterfall's voice again.

"Shut up!" Sky screamed, tears streaming down her faceplate.

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong,  
_

_to wash this memory clean.  
_

_Let the floods cross  
_

_the distance in your eyes!  
_

She found herself back at the chasm; Waterfall still standing on the other side.

_Give me reason_

_to fill this hole.  
_

_Connect the space between.  
_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,  
_

_across this new divide!  
_

Sky turned around and began running again.

_Across this new divide!_

Sky became surrounded by flames. She couldn't run. She was trapped.

_Across this new divide!_

-000000- -000000-

Sky jolted on-line in her berth, the last line echoing in her processor.

_Across this new divide!_

Sky curled up into a ball again. "Why?" She asked no one, shaking.

* * *

There we go! If you don't know what I'm talking about, you have to read my fic about Sky. That's all I'm saying.


End file.
